


Bokuto and Yukie's Wet Summer Exam

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: Bokuto begs Yukie to help him study for an exam, under the threat of being benched if he continues failing. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Bokuto and Yukie's Wet Summer Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to title this tbh. Also, took fucking forever to write due to various things that cropped up. First time experimenting with a pure smut/sex fic, as opposed to PWP and minor sex scenes in regular fics.
> 
> (Not sure if it needs to be tagged underage. They're eighteen, right?)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yukie, I need your help”, Bokuto pleads with clasped hands, having marched over to her classroom from his own down the hall. Barely five minutes have passed since the school bell rang, and most of Yukie’s classmates are still loitering, discussing homework, gossip, and everything else you’d expect a student to talk about.

Yukie raises her head, staring at her boyfriend dispassionately.

“With what?”, she asks, halfway through chewing on a large loaf of melon bread, though she already knows the answer. Reaching into the schoolbag slung over his shoulder, Bokuto pulls out a few slightly crumpled sheets of paper, held together by a stapler in the upper-right corner.

Yukie scans the angry red marks on his test paper, then swallows the remnants of her snack. “No”, she replies.

“Eh, why not???”, Bokuto suddenly cries out. “Don’t you love me??” Crimson spreads through her cheeks as he leans in close, their faces almost touching. Yukie sighs, rubbing her temples.

_That’s what you get for having an overdramatic idiot of a boyfriend._

She reaches up as if to cup his face, ignoring the whispers from her classmates. Bringing her fingers to the level of his forehead, Yukie flicks it hard.

“Ow!”

“I’ve got my own to study for, silly”, she replies as he winces.

Bokuto begins to sulk. It’s damn unfair; Yukie knows she can’t resist his pouting, and those large brown eyes.

“Why’re you so insistent, anyway? I thought you never cared much”, she asks, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. His mood lifts a little.

“Ace or not, your studies come first”, Bokuto wheedles in a high-pitched voice, mimicking their volleyball club’s teacher-advisor. “If you’re gonna keep failing, I’m benching you.”

“Wait, seriously?” Yukie sits up straight, staring into his eyes.

“Yeah, he told me that.”

As if flipping a switch, she goes from her usual relaxed self to _Shirofuku Yukie, Fukurodani Club Manager._ “Okay, shit. That’s not good”, Yukie says, rubbing her temples. “How about this? Let’s study together on the weekend.”

At her suggestion, Bokuto perks up.

“Ah, but not at your house. It’s a dump. Let’s go to mine”, she says.

\--

Sunday comes around; a train pulls into the station near Yukie’s neighbourhood.

With a muted _hiss,_ the carriage doors slide open. As Bokuto steps out, slinging his book bag over one shoulder, cold air from the vents gives way to a muggy haze that lingers, clinging to his skin. Even his padded shoes do little to stifle the heat rising off the asphalt.

He pulls out a small chocolate bar from his pocket, munching on the half-melted confection.

By the time Bokuto makes it to Yukie’s front gate, the candy is gone, and he’s sweating as if having completed a grueling volleyball set.

Bokuto wipes sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Bouncing on his heels, he jabs his finger against the doorbell button repeatedly. After fifteen presses or so, the intercom crackles to life with Yukie’s annoyed voice. “Oi. Cut that out, idiot.”

A few minutes later, the heavy gate swings open and she appears, wearing jean shorts and a dark gray singlet. Clearly, she’s faring no better than him when it comes to being sweaty.

Bokuto grins and waves, following behind as Yukie ushers him in.

Any hope he had at finding shelter from the heat is swiftly shattered, though. The inside of her house may be even worse, a wave of heat hitting Bokuto in the face as he enters Yukie’s modest living room.

Yukie locks the door then flicks a switch, her rickety ceiling fan whirring to life. It doesn’t help much, except to blow the hot air about. As they sit down at a low wooden table, Bokuto peers round the room, noting nothing different from the few times he’s been here. His gaze falls on the aircon unit, nestled above a framed portrait of her parents in wedding attire.

“Hey Yukie, can I turn on the aircon?”, he asks. She shakes her head, frowning.

“It broke down this morning. Sorry”, Yukie replies, noticing that his face falls slightly.

“It’s okay, Yukippe.” Scooting over to where Yukie’s seated cross-legged, he wraps a sweaty arm around her waist, pulling her closer and making Yukie protest.

“Ew. You’re all sweaty!”, she grumbles, shoving him away, but not before Bokuto has a chance to wipe his hand on her thigh.

“So are you now”, he says, smirking. Yukie shoots him an unamused look.

“Anyway”, she continues, reaching behind her to pull out a Maths textbook from her bag, “We can hug all you want later. You came here to study, remember?”

“Fine…”

Bokuto sulks a little then resigns himself to the situation, knowing how stubborn Yukie can be when she’s serious.

\--

“Kotaro, you’re supposed to solve this first.”

Yukie lets her finger hover over the Maths textbook, on an equation that takes up half the page. Nearly an hour now since Bokuto arrived at her house, and progress is frustratingly slow, the sweltering Tokyo summer sapping their fortitude. Across the table, Bokuto is propping up his head with one hand. In the other, his crumpled test paper has been turned into a makeshift fan. As Yukie spells out the steps to solve that equation, accompanied by various hand gestures, he nods half-heartedly and swings the fan back and forth.

“Hey, are you even listening?” she asks, snatching the paper fan away and fanning herself. Bokuto frowns.

“I was using that!”

“I know. I’ll give it back to you. Just answer this question first.”

Bokuto glares at the page, as if his gaze could bore a hole in it and uncover the answer. “Let’s see…the square root of 10.57 is…is…”

Like a deflated balloon, Bokuto hangs his head in defeat. “Ugh, can’t we just take a break, Yukie?”

“But there’s a lot more to cover!”, she cries in exasperation.

“I can’t take it anymore.” He slumps over, a few droplets of sweat spilling on the pages of her textbook. Yukie quickly pulls the book away.

“Kotaro, please don’t drip sweat all over my textbook.”

“It’s so HOT, Yukippe”, Bokuto whines, shutting his eyes and flopping onto the floor like a dying fish. Sighing, Yukie walks over to where he is.

She squats down and observes her boyfriend.

Bokuto lies still, arms and legs spread wide.

His white shirt is nearly transparent from the sweat, exposing a toned, muscular body sculpted by years of volleyball. With each breath, Bokuto’s broad chest rises and falls.

 _Like an odd, living rendition of Da Vinci’s Vitruvian man,_ Yukie muses, her gaze wandering across the expanse of his body. _With much nicer thighs though. And less naked._

A clock ticks loudly. Outside, cicadas are chittering, calling to their mates across the tree branches.

Inside Yukie, an ache is building. Spying an exposed sliver of flesh where Bokuto’s shirt rides up, Yukie begins to reach out but stops herself short.

Instead, she tugs at his arm.

“Just a few more questions”, Yukie says. He grumbles, refusing to budge. Again, she pleads, and again he resists.

Yukie sighs. “I’ll give you a kiss later, when we’re done.”

His eyes fly open. “Why later?” Staring up eagerly at Yukie, Bokuto grins. “Now’s fine too.”

“But the exam-”

His strong arms pull her down on top of him. Angling his mouth, he tries to make their lips meet, but ends up kissing her forehead instead.

“Come on, you’ve done this before”, Yukie teases, giggling. Before Bokuto can protest, she cups his face, staring into those deep golden-brown eyes.

_I guess the studying can wait._

Yukie kisses him _._

He tastes of sweat and sweetness, each fumbling, writhing wet kiss sending warm tingles through her body. His hands are in her hair, and hers glide over the chiseled hardness of his stomach and chest. And yet she holds back, pulling her hands away when they venture too far down, settling for rubbing circles in his skin.

Sensing her reluctance, Bokuto stops.

One hand lingers in her hair with the other on the small of her back.

“What’s wrong?”, he asks. The erection tenting his shorts tells Yukie he’s ready, but _wait. Wait._

“You can come. But, uh, don’t do it inside me. It’s not a safe day.”

“Huh?” He stares at her dumbly.

“I mean, I could get pregnant”, Yukie replies, gesturing to her belly. “Not too keen on that, at least not while we’re in school.”

Bokuto frowns as if concentrating hard on something, before a look of comprehension finally lights up his face.

“Oh. Okay.”

Yukie nods and moves to sit on his lap, straddling Bokuto’s legs. He grunts, feeling her weight shift against his cock.

With Yukie leaning back against him, Bokuto’s hands snake up the front of her singlet. He reaches for her breasts, and briefly, ecstasy turns to shock when his fingers encounter no protective layer of cloth and wire – just bare skin.

“You’re not wearing a bra??”, Bokuto blurts out while cupping her breasts. The notion seems to have aroused him, his erection stiffening even more as it rubs against her thighs. Yukie rolls her eyes.

“In this weather? Of course not, silly. Wasn’t expecting any visitors.”

_Apart from you,_ she wants to say, but Yukie’s words are replaced by an indecent moan as Bokuto pinches her nipples. Her inner voice is screaming, just _let him take you_ , but no, she can’t afford that temptation. Instead, Yukie reaches inside his boxers, tugging Bokuto’s engorged cock free from its restraints.

“Hey. Help me take my singlet off. Don’t wanna stain it with your cum”, she tells him, struggling to remove her singlet with one hand. In one swift motion, he rips the singlet off indelicately, flinging it across the room.

“Really, Kotaro?” The now-topless Yukie cranes her neck to glare at him.

“What?”, he asks.

“Oh, nothing.” She tightens her grip on his cock and begins caressing it: slowly at first, then faster and faster with his sweat as a lubricant. As if on cue, his own hands move downwards- past the soft pudge of her belly, through her mat of pubic hair, fingers slipping inside Yukie’s already sopping wet pussy.

Yukie moans again, as if a pulse of electricity has passed through her, as his fingers stimulate her. Bokuto is near release too.

One last stroke of his turgid cock, and in Bokuto’s mind is only _Yukie._ A hot stickiness sprays across her back.

\--

She lies there on the floor, still topless and curled up in the crook of his arm.

“Kotaro, weren’t we supposed to study?”

“Yeah, I guess.” His face is flushed as he smiles.

The doorbell rings.

“Shit.” Bokuto scrambles to his feet, eyes darting about the room in search of his clothes “I forgot Akaashi was coming over.”

After much frantic searching, he only manages to find his pants, tossed haphazardly behind the sofa. Tugging them on, Bokuto rushes out.

Akaashi’s standing there with his rather deadpan expression, a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. As Bokuto jogs up to the gate, Akaashi eyes his best friend suspiciously, noting the lack of shirt and disheveled hair.

He says nothing.

“Wanna come in?”, Bokuto asks.

“Nah, I’ve got other errands”, Akaashi replies, handing Bokuto the supplementary notes through a gap in the gate. “Here, Morishima-sensei asked me to give you this.”

“Oh thanks, Akaashi. See ya then.”

Akaashi waves goodbye and begins to walk away, then turns back.

“Had fun studying with Yukie?”, he asks, before disappearing down the road. Bokuto’s sure he saw a faint, sly smile on Akaashi’s face.

\--

“Alright, stop writing please.”

Three dozen pencils and pens clatter against hardwood desks, as Mrs Morishima walks between the rows collecting their test sheets. Unbothered by her reproachful glares, they immediately begin talking and whispering to each other.

Bokuto hands his sheet over then slumps forward. Burying his face in the desk’s wooden surface, he ignores the commotion of his classmates walking out. After a while, footsteps approach.

“Hey. It was tough, huh?”, Yukie asks, grabbing a chair to sit beside him. Bokuto raises his head to look at her

“Guess I didn’t study enough. We were too busy having se-”

Yukie swiftly clamps a hand over her boyfriend’s mouth. “Dude! We’re in public!” she hisses, peering about to make sure nobody’s listening. Fortunately, the few remaining students are too preoccupied with discussing other things.

Yukie sighs in relief.

“Anyway” she continues, taking a sip from her water bottle, “It’s my fault too.”

“Was it hard?”, Bokuto asks. Yukie considers pointing out the innuendo but decides against it.

“Well, trigonometry was tough. Had trouble with a few questions.”

“I’m sure you did well, Yukippe.” Bokuto reaches over to pat her head.

“Could have been better”, she retorts, leaning forward in the chair. “Hey, let’s go on a date. Umibozu. My treat.”

He raises an eyebrow. “It’s kinda expensive. You sure?”

“I’ve got coupons.” Yukie smirks and pulls two small pieces of paper from her pocket. **‘Umibozu Seafood Buffet’** is written on the coupons in a garish red and gold font, with a smaller list of Terms and Conditions below it. “Plus, I need to destress too.”

“How??”

Yukie’s eyes glint mischievously as she places her finger to his lips.

“I have my secrets.”

\--

 _9:30pm_ reads the green display on Yukie’s watch, as they stumble out of Umibozu.

Shinjuku’s streets are ablaze with a million colors above and around them, spilling like cracked egg yolk from billboards, from shop signs, from the headlights of passing cars. Outside a nearby bookstore, three salarymen are lingering, leaning against the faded brick wall and passing a box of cigarettes round.

“Ugh, so full…”, Bokuto groans, clutching his stomach that he’s sure is about to burst.

“I know. Me too.”

He widens his eyes in mock surprise. “I thought you were a bottomless hole, Yukie.”

“Shut up. You ate as much as me” she says, pinching his waist.

“I couldn’t help it. The oysters were so good!”

A smartly dressed lady stumbles past, attention focused on yelling into her phone. She nearly bumps into them, and Bokuto pulls Yukie back just in time.

The lady mutters a frantic apology, but Bokuto just waves it off as she picks up the pace, hurrying away while still yelling at whoever’s on the other end of the line. They continue down the block, passing more denizens of the late night: drunken university students; a policeman patrolling on his bike; a vagrant holding a tattered sign. 

Passing a convenience store, Yukie stops.

\---

Inside, a kitschy pop song is playing.

Ignoring the singer’s rather dreadful wailing, Yukie makes a beeline for the back where the refrigerated food is. Within minutes, she picks out what she needs and heads back up front.

The counter is manned by a dispirited looking youth, seemingly taking forever to scan and pack each customer’s items into bags.

While waiting, Yukie shuffles her feet and gazes around. Her vision is drawn to a small rack on the countertop, displaying rows of brightly-packaged condom packets.

Shrugging, Yukie grabs one and adds it to her item pile.

\--

She emerges shortly after, holding a plastic bag filled to the brim. Bokuto puts his phone away and falls in step beside her.

“Whatcha got?” he asks, as they traverse the sidewalk.

“Leeks, packaged salad, some sauces, natto.” Yukie thrusts the plastic bag under his nose. He sniffs once and grimaces as if about to throw up.

Yukie rolls her eyes. “Seriously? How are you even Japanese?”

“Dunno. I’ve never liked the smell.”

“Maybe your parents accidentally took home someone’s foreign baby.”

“Maybe. But life’s still awesome either way, so hey.” Grinning, Bokuto plants a kiss on her cheek. She blushes lightly and smacks his arm.

As they’re approaching the train station, her phone beeps loudly.

Bokuto can’t help but notice her expression harden momentarily as she reads the message, before it passes.

“Hey”, she suddenly asks, her voice cracking a bit, “Can I stay over tonight?”

\--

“Sorry about the mess” Bokuto says, as they step over the threshold of his flat. The floor is covered with boxes and books strewn about, with a few pairs of shoes in the mix. Yukie maneuvers around the clutter, careful not to step on anything.

“S’okay, I’m used to it”, she replies, nudging a heavy box aside with her foot. _The mess is somehow worse than before_ , she observes, but Yukie holds her tongue. He’s doing her a favour, after all.

As he enters the living room, Bokuto throws himself onto the couch, sinking into the worn cushions.

“Gonna sleep already? It’s only ten”, Yukie says, peering at him from above.

“Just a short nap”, he mumbles.

“Can I use your shower then?”

“Ah, sure…” The plastic bag’s rustling and her footsteps recede, and Bokuto slowly begins to drift off. Darkness takes hold, wrapping itself around his brain.

On the threshold of unconsciousness, a thought snaps him awake.

_Shit, I haven’t brushed my teeth._

Blinking, he stares at his wall clock. **_10:30pm_**. Bokuto rubs the sleep from his eyes, sits up, and peers around, noticing the condom box on the table.

\--

As he approaches the bathroom door, strains of Yukie’s voice filter through, her humming low and melodious.

“Yukie?”, he calls out. “Are you done? I need to brush my teeth.”

“Nope. Just come in, it’s fine”, she replies. Stripping down to his boxers, Bokuto enters.

His bathroom is small, with only the bare minimum of necessities: a sink, mirror, toilet bowl, and shower. A yellowed curtain divides the shower from the rest of the bathroom. Behind the curtain, Yukie is standing with her back to him, the sound of running water mingling with her humming.

Pressing his body against the sink, Bokuto begins to brush his teeth, the other hand on his cock as he strokes the shaft, feeling a burning fullness rising within. In the haze of lust clouding his mind, he fails to notice that Yukie has drawn back the curtain.

Bokuto rinses his mouth, spits, then turns to see Yukie staring at him.

“That was fast”, Yukie says with some amusement in her voice. She strides over, reaching to grope his cock.

Whirling around, he pins her to the wall and leans in close. His breath is warm on her neck. “There’s a beautiful naked girl here, I can’t resist”, Bokuto whispers.

Yukie bursts out laughing. “You’re not very seductive, Kotaro”, she says, playfully jabbing a finger against his hard chest.

“Oh come on! That was a good line, wasn’t it??”, he cries out.

She shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Only cuz I love you. Doubt other girls would fall for it.” “

“It’s okay, I only need you.”

“Again with the cheesy lines.” Grabbing the back of his hair, Yukie pulls Bokuto in. A little too forcefully, maybe, as her right foot nearly gives way to the slippery floor.

“Whoa! Careful.” 

Steadying herself, Yukie frowns. “Just shut up and kiss me, Bokuto.”

Strands of her wet hair cling to his cheeks as she kisses him, their tongues two coiled serpents writhing against each other. Yukie gropes his stiffening erection, again and again until it becomes rock-hard, and he reciprocates by fingering her pussy as well.

Suddenly, she breaks away from the kiss, a needle-thin strand of saliva and shower water still connecting their mouths. Yukie kneels, tugging his boxers down, then takes his cock into her mouth. Each breath against the sensitive skin, each lick, it builds to a climax.

“Yuki-”, Bokuto begins to cry out. Instead, what slips out is a grunt- a primal, caveman noise.

With another twitch, he cums into her mouth. The hot, salty liquid slides down her throat and she gags, but swallows it. He is still overfilled, and Yukie is all too aware of what she really wants.

“Did you take it?”, she mumbles. He doesn’t quite catch it, and so she asks again, “The condom I bought. You have it?”

“Oh.” He nods, quickly rummaging in his boxer pockets. After some struggle, Bokuto manages to slip the condom on with her help. Now she is leaning back against the wall, as he thrusts into her. Now he grunts with pleasure, as she teases his nipples. Bokuto grips her shoulders tightly, fingernails digging into her skin and thighs wrapped around hers. He enters deeper into Yukie. She nuzzles his chest, trying not to scream aloud and wake the neighbors.

He cums, again.

She is a vast ocean, filled with nothing but Bokuto. His cock continues to spasm, and she wonders if _maybe_ , just _maybe,_ getting pregnant wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. But there will be world enough and time in the future, so for now Yukie is content.

\--

Fukurodani’s gym smells of Salonpas.

Their players -and Yukie, alongside her junior manager Kaori- are gathered round, listening to the teacher advisor’s speech.

“…that’s it for today. Go get some rest, you’ve got more training tomorrow.”

They each breathe sighs of relief and begin to pack their bags. As Bokuto and Yukie get up to leave, the teacher calls out to him.

“Bokuto.”

“Yeah, _sensei?_ ”

“Congrats on your test results.” The teacher adjusts his glasses, smiling warmly. “Well, they could be better, but it’s a start.”

Once Bokuto’s outside, Yukie nudges his arm.

“You owe me a reward”, she demands.

“So, you want food, or something else…?”

Yukie smiles slyly. “How about both?”


End file.
